Impossible Bella!
by Team Edward 4 Life
Summary: Takes place right after they get married basically at their wedding reception..from then on it is my version of what happens on the honeymoon.people may like it or people may not. its my first fanfic so let me know of any improvements. rated: M to be safe
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the Characters. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer Does.**

Impossible Bella!!

Chapter 1- Saying Goodbye

BPOV

I was talking,well more like listening to everyone, right after we got married, and of course my mind started to wander. What would we do on our honeymoon? Well one thing I would like is for Edward to change me. Once he changed me we would be able to love each other with all of our passion. That would end up being the most perfect honeymoon anyone could ever imagine.

"Bella", Edward called me waving a hand in front of my face. "Bella, are you ok?" _man what did I daydream through now?_ "Yes, Edward" I stated my mind still wandering a little. "Well, Rose just asked you a question", he looked at me like I had startled him. "Oh, I'm sorry Rose, What did you say".._I was sort of daydreaming about our honeymoon._ Yeah like I was going to say that out loud, she would have killed me. "Well, Bella I was wondering if you would like to talk to me alone for a minute" _uh oh, what did she want to talk to me about now?_ "Uhh, sure Rose" _this is going to be bad._ We walked to Rose's room and sat down on her bed.

"Ok Bella, I was sort of wondering, umm well why you would want Edward to change you into a vampire? I mean really if I had my choice I would have stayed human, and now that you do have a choice you are choosing to be a vampire over being a human. I dont get it" _dang.. I thought Edward was the one who was able to read minds, and As far as I knew my mind was a secret to him._ "Well Rose, you see I am not like most humans. I know I have found my soul mate and for me to be separated from him would just be hell. I'm sorry but being human doesn't mean nearly as much to me as being with Edward Does."_ The look on her face was betrayal and anger. I had no clue what to do but to my luck Edward was listening in and charged in when he knew I needed help. _

"Bella, we need to get downstairs to say goodbye to everyone so we can make it there before dark."Edward said rescuing me from Rose's reaction. "Ok Edward, Ill be down in a minute." _Damn. What did I just get myself into._ "Bella, I am serious if we don't leave in 10 minutes we will not get there before dark. Alice has seen it." _Oh my is there ever a point in my life where he hasn't saved my life. I don't think there has or ever will be._ "Ok Rose, we have got to get going so I am going to steal Bella from you so we can say our goodbyes to everyone as a couple" Edward said in a hurry. Rose was a little mad at Edward for stealing me from her in the middle of a very important conversation. _In her eyes that is._ I went and gave Rose a hug and told her goodbye. Edward took my hand and we went downstairs.

Alice came running up to us right then. "Oh my Bella, you are not about to be late for your honeymoon. No I will not allow it. Now you get over there and tell everyone goodbye RIGHT NOW Bella, you understand me." Alice Demanded. "Ok Alice, I will go and say goodbye to everyone right now. So I guess we will see you later then right Alice". _Well its not like I was really worried about not seeing Alice. It is just that I didn't want to be rude. _"Well, I guess, but it depends how what you mean by later. Anyways stop talking to me go say your goodbyes and get on with your honeymoon already".

Edward took my hand and said "Thank you, Alice" as we walked away. The first couple we went up to was Carlisle and Esme. They were able to see _and hear_ that we were making our way around to say our goodbyes. We both gave each of them a hug and said goodbye. All they said was "Well good luck on your honeymoon kids".

Then we made our way to Renee and Charlie, and of course as always Renee was crying because she couldn't believe this happened so fast. Charlie was more than likely thinking the same thing but trying hard not to show it. We told them that we had to be on our way and that we would be back soon. As we finished our goodbyes my mind was starting to slip and I was starting to get tired.

So once we finally finished our goodbyes Alice pushed out the door and to my surprise right outside the front door was our LIMO waiting. I gasped in surprise and asked "Edward, is this really for us?". He smiled and responded "Yes, my lovely wife Isabella Cullen. It is for us". He scooped me up and carried me out the door and into the limo. "Um Edward, I can walk you know" _I felt kind of awkward having Edward carry me while I was still conscious. _As he put me in the limo Renee was just starting to pull herself together again to say her goodbyes. Once we were pulling out of the driveway I rolled down my window and yelled my goodbyes to everyone and then one to Renee.

**Ok this isn't right. I have a ton of readers and no one is reviewing. Please review and let me know how I am doing. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I am oh so worried on what people think of it. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments please feel free to PM me or Review.**


	2. Trip to the Honeymoon

**I Noticed I do not have a disclaimer in Chapter 1 so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or stories. I only own my own ideas on what happened on their honeymoon. The Brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Series.**

We got to the airport and my mind started to wonder _where are we going Los Angeles, Portland,Boston._ "Edward, where are we going? I mean you might as well tell me now I am going to find out soon enough. I know my way around here and I know how to read you know so Ill end up knowing where we are going soon enough. So you might as well tell me now". I was so excited to know where we were going I was starting to repeat myself. "Oh no you don't, thats why I brought this", he pulled out a blindfold and smiled._ Well this sucks I was really looking forward to know where we were going._ "Although, its not like where we are going from here matters anyway because we are still going somewhere else after that." My hopes were crushed and he could obviously see it in my face because he started rubbing his hand across my back and the next thing I know he was kissing me. Unfortunately he pulled away the second I need a breath of air.

"We need to get going before we end up getting there too late. We are getting there late enough as it is". _Damn. I know what this means. Hmm. Should I fight him putting the blindfold on me? Uhh.. Well I guess not. I just can't wait to get there._ "Well ok, I guess you are going to put the blindfold on me now." He had such a shocked look on his face it was funny. I was trying so hard not to laugh when he all of the sudden became serious and said "Well yes, I am, but still I was not expecting you to be so willing for me to put it on you. I was expecting you to try to fight back or something." _Once again I felt like Edward had read my mind. Can he really read my mind or not?_

Once he put the blindfold on me we got out of the limo and went into the airport. When we got inside he got our tickets and we sat down waiting for our flight number to be called. So I decided to ask "Edward, I need you to tell me the truth on this."_But would he seriously tell me the truth stating that he can read my mind. Oh what am I doing of course he will tell me the truth he loves me too much._ "Yes, Bella of course I will tell you the truth to anything you want. You know that." _Holy Cow! I swear he must know how to read my mind._ "Well, I know this may seem like a stupid question to ask but, can you really read my mind, it really seems like you can?" _What am I doing he has told me the answer to this question many times and it has always been the same "No Bella. I cant read your mind. Do you mind telling me what you are thinking?" _ "No Bella, I cant read your mind but trust me I would love to be able to. Why do you ask, has it been seeming like I can read your mind?" _Well duh why else would I ask such a question that makes me look like an idiot? _"Yes Edward, I would think something and then BAM you say it out loud or you would respond to it out loud. Its really weird." "Well Bella, I can't read your mind but I would say that I am getting to know you so well that I may not need to be able to read your mind to see what you are thinking anymore". _Oh my gosh. My thoughts will no longer be secrets to him and he wont even have to read my mind to know it. _"Wow, that seems a little scary to me. I don't know why but it does."

I almost started to cry. Obviously Edward saw the disappointment in my face because he started to comfort me by rubbing my back and saying "Its ok Bella, Honestly I don't know what you are thinking. I wish I did but I don't and even if it seems like it I sill always wonder what you are thinking without it being filtered by your words. Please stop crying it hurts me to see you sad." He looked deep into my eyes as if he were searching for the sadness and bent over and kissed my forehead. I then stopped crying and got the sudden urge to kiss him so passionately that he didn't know it was coming. So I brought my face up to his and kissed his lips. My tongue asked for entrance and he granted permission. I got so caught up in the moment I totally forgot we were in a public place and wanted to tear his clothes off of his body. Just then he pulled away and said "Bella, I don't think this is such a good idea, I mean not right now later when we are by ourselves."

I accepted the idea as our flight number was called. "Bella honey, thats our flight now give me your hand so we can get going." he said while holding out his hand right in front of mine. I lifted and gave him my hand. He took my hand and guided me over to the plane. When we sat down I was starting to feel tired and he knew it so he told me "Bella honey, why don't you take a nap its going to be a long flight." and he reached over grabbed my hand and kissed me on the forehead. I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next thing I know I am in Edwards arms and he is running towards from what I could see the ocean. When we arrive at the ocean there is a boat waiting for us. _Wow since when did he decide to take me across the ocean for our honeymoon. Obviously he wanted us to be alone. Awww so sweet. Hey maybe he will loosen up a little since we will be by ourselves. I sure hope so. I would just love to see him fully naked waiting for me._

When he noticed I was awake and daydreaming he said "oh good your awake. We are almost there and I don't want you to miss the ride of a lifetime." and he took my hand and led me onto the boat. "Awww Edward you are so sweet. Thank you so much! I love you!!" _no really it is so sweet that he would do something like this for me to show me how much he really loves me...wow he must love me a lot._ "No problem babe. I love you too much to put into words."_ wow now thats a lot of love._ "Awww thank you Edward. I don't know what to say." Just then he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. Of course I decided to go a little bit further and kiss him on his lips, but this time he asked for entrance and I granted. After a couple minutes of mindless kissing he pulled away.

"Sorry babe, but we have got to get going if we are going to do what I have planned for tonight." _Ooh. I wonder what that could be._ "Ok but once we get there no more pulling away." This time I meant it he was always the one to pull away once I was really getting into the mood. "Ok babe once we get there I promise I wont pull away unless you want me to."

This was going to take some getting used to. On the way all I saw was a big beautiful Island straight ahead of us and couldn't help thinking if that was where we were going. "Edward, is that where we are going for our honeymoon?" I asked pointing in the direction of the island. "Yes love, that is where we are going it is called Isle Esme." _Wow that is such a pretty island and its all ours I cant believe it. Wait did he just say Isle ESME? _"Wow wait a minute, did you just say Isle Esme?" he had a shocked look on his face just like he did when I did something he didn't expect. "Well, yes that is exactly what I said, why?" _Did he mean Isle Esme like his mother Esme? _"Is this your mother's island or something?" I asked eagerly. "Well yes it is you just barely figured that out" he said trying hard not to laugh. "Its ok to laugh at me Edward, I was just daydreaming about our perfect honeymoon and then it hit me." He burst out in laughter and pulled up to the island. "We're here!" holding his hand out already on the beach. _Man I have got to get used to his vampire speed._ Before I could give him my hand to help me out of the boat he had already swooped me up and started to carry me towards the big house in the middle of the Island. When we got to the house he set me down on my feet and let me take in the sight.

**Thank you guys for reading. This is only the very beginning of what is going to happen. At first it is going to be like their honeymoon is the Twilight series and then I am going to change it up only a little bit to where it fits my purpose. If I have made any mistakes or you have any suggestions on what comes next you can either PM me or just Review.. I mostly need reviews because this is my first fanfic and I am sort of worried on what people are going to think of it. Anyways I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Trust me this is going to be a long and suspenseful story. So please REVIEW!**


	3. Arguement

**Hey People...long time no see...if you are wondering what happened...I got a writers block... and I couldnt figure out how to get this chapter up... but thanks to theotherbella (she is an awesome writer by the way)....I got the chapter up and running again.. so this story is now dedicated to her for saving it from dying... thanks again bella... your the best...**

**anyways for the disclaimer... I do not nor will I ever own twilight even though I wish I did... Stephenie Meyer still owns.**

**BPOV**

While I took in the site of the house Edward just held my hand our fingers intertwined and held me close to his body. My body shivered a little bit but I didn't care as long as he was here with me I was fine. I shuddered at the thought of him leaving me again. That was something we never talked about and he knew it. "Bella, honey are you ok?" he had felt me shudder. "Yes Edward, I'm fine". He didn't believe me. _Man I really don't want to talk about this right now, especially since we are on our honeymoon._ "No really Edward, its nothing. I don't want to talk about it." he looked at me like _do you really think I am going to let that pass?_ "Well, It was worth a shot." I said defeated. he snickered. "And I thought I was the one who was able to read minds." "Well, the look on your face gave it away." I said laughing. "Anyways, how about we go and check out the inside" he insisted.

He scooped me up in his arms before I could reply. "Why are you carrying me I can walk you know."_ Really all this vampire speed and strength was getting annoying...I cant wait until I'm a vampire._"Yes love, I know you can walk, but I consider this our threshold for the moment."he said leaning in to kiss me.

**EPOV**

"So, would you like a tour of the house?" I asked ,while closing the door, for her benefit because she was looking a little shocked. "Sure" was all she said. I just carried you bridal style through the threshold and ask you if you want a tour and all you say is sure...whatever...ok...calm...Edward! CALM...ok... "So lets give you a tour of the house.... as you may have guessed this is the living room" I said motioning right in front of us... "Oh, yeah, I totally wouldnt have guessed that this was the living room edward...seriously"... she looked around but said nothing else

"Oh, Bella please tell me what you are thinking its already tearing me apart." She sighed "Ok, well dont get mad but.... I was sort of thinking of what we could do in this room..." Oh. NO. that will definitely not happen..not as long as she is human... she is way too breakable... "No" her head dropped. "Bella, honey, please understand its to keep you safe". She sighed and nodded quickly. "ok but..."she started but never finished... "So what? Bella" I prompted. "oh nothing. Just forget about it ok?" I sighed. I hated it when she did stuff like this but she doesn't want me to know so I have to respect that. "I guess, whatever you want..." "Bella, honey, please remember I just want you to be happy. So whatever you want you get weather I like it or not....Remember that" I quickly added.

I could tell she was thinking something she didn't want me to know..but she was thinking about it awfully hard...but still I didn't bother asking...if she wanted me to know she would have told me earlier when I asked.

**BPOV **

"Ok, moving on, onto the kitchen and dinning room" he said bring me out of my daydream. "Ok" was all I could manage. We walked into the kitchen and the first thing I notice is that there is a door right off the kitchen.. "Maybe...maybe they put a bathroom there in case I get sick from your cooking" I added jokingly... he sighed and rolled his eyes... "Oh Edward.. you know I was joking. I just said it because its funny to think of you with even one imperfection." I laughed "Bella, I have plenty of imperfections. You are just blinded by love my dear. I wish I was as perfect as you make me seem because then I might actually deserve you" Oh My God. Now he was saying that he didnt deserve me... oh no its the other way around... he must be confused.. "Edward, I think you have got this backwards its _me_ that doesnt deserve _you._" He shook his head but let it drop.

Back to the kitchen... Oh. My. God... this is a lot bigger than I realized.. it has to be atleast one and a half times the one we have at home. "Wow" was all I managed to say. "what?" he asked impatient. "oh its just the size its HUGE" at that he chuckled. OH whats that...alot of counter space...hmm...what could happen there.. I think you know what im talking about...oh yeah...plenty of it too..after all this is our honeymoon...oh come on bella you know thats not going to happen you might as well get over it...

I was so caught up in what we could do in the kitchen by the time he was pulling me toward the hallway I noticed that I hadn't even looked at the dinning room...Oh well...ill see it later.. when we walked down the hallway I notice there were two doors... one of which he opened...It lead to the master bedroom. "And this is the Master Bedroom. This is where we will be staying. There are other bedrooms upstairs but I figured this one is the most convenient for us."

I really saw no need to look at the other bedrooms so I started a conversation... "Edward.. why do you seem so distant all of the sudden?" WOW. Where did that come from. "What do you mean Bella?" he asked with hurt in his voice. "Oh uh...I dont know... I dont even know where that came from." oh great... now hes going to think hes hurting me. "Bella, please be honest with me when it comes to stuff like this... if I am hurting you please let me know" Damn..now he thinks im not being honest with him AND that he is hurting me. Great.. Good job Bella... "Your not hurting me and I am being honest with you its just that I know that there are certain things that I want that you will not let me have while im human"

**Sorry tis so short...it would be longer..but where their conversation is going I dont think I can finish it out without giving away the next chapter..*wink***


	4. What I Want

**A/N: Hey Guys... you are the greatest... I absolutely love you... yes I'm talking to you.. who else would I be talking to.. its not like I have a boyfriend or anything...Which I don't... I have only had one in my entire life...but anyways.. you guys are the greatest... I posted my 3rd chapter up the other day and right away I got 2 replies and those 2 people added me to their favorite author's list, my story to their favorite stories list, and subscribed to both me and my story... I'm so happy... I have got to be the luckiest author alive... Well lets get to the chapter now...**

**EPOV**

Bella was accusing me of not knowing her... she said that I was being distant.. where did that come from...then when I confront her about it she says that its not what she meant...and that she doesnt know where it came from... well...ok whatever..but it really hurt.. she may not see it but it really hurt me.. Then on top of that she tries to tell me there is something I wont let her have while she is human..

jeez.. what has this girl came to... there is nothing I would deny her while she was human.. not one thing..."Bella, honey what are you talking about? There is nothing I would deny you while you are human."

She started to sob.. great what have I done now.. "Edward, don't say that, I know there are a lot of things that you would let me have while I was human but there is one thing that I want really bad that you will not let me have while I am human...Trust me Edward I know. I have tried before."

Ok.. What was this girl talking about.. she is UGH.. I cant even think it... how could she believe that I would deny her something while she was human.. especially if its a rite of passage.. "Bella, please tell me what you want.. I cant stand arguing with you because it hurts you and when you hurt I hurt Bella. I don't like arguing with you so please just tell me what you want and you can have it."

She calmed down and was looking like she was getting ready to say something... "Really, Anything I want.. I can have it? Do you promise?"

Oh My Gosh.. how many times do I have to say it.. anything she wants she can have it as long as I don't have to change her soul.. I need time for that... "Yes, Bella anything." Shute...I hope I said the right thing... I don't want her asking me to change her tonight...

"Ok then".. She stretched and walked over to the bed.. "Ok Edward I'm here and ready to 'talk'."

I walked over to her completely stunned...one minute she is telling me that I wont give her what she wants and the next minute she just wants to sit down and talk... I will talk to her any day..

"Bella, What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked sitting down on the bed...I think she noticed my curiosity because her face turned hopeful..

"Oh just something" she said leaning in to kiss me.. Damn I hated it when she did things like that... it completely distracted me...She crashed her warm lips to mine and after a few seconds of little pecks her tounge asked for entrance... of course I granted.. what could I deny her... did she think I would deny her entrance?... I have got to find out... I pulled away slowly...

"Bella, I know there has got to be more than kissing that you want to talk about" I said a little bit nervous.. Man I really hope she couldn't hear that.. but knowing her she probably could...

**BPOV'**

Wow.. he was really going to give me what I wanted... its absolutely amazing... how could I have not seen this sooner...wow...

"Your right but lets begin with kissing" I said nervously... I hope he didn't hear that...he probably did...oh well...

I decided to distract his thinking and started kissing him passionately...I threw my lips against his and kissed him a few minutes before asking for entrance..once again he granted.. of course...why wouldn't he I'm surprised he didn't ask for entrance since I waited so long to ask... Hmm... how am I going to do this... Once I realized I was having such a hard time breathing I had to break away for air... I could definitely tell that he didn't want me to stop just as much as I wanted to...

I took my breath.. and started planning out how I was going to do this...We still had our heads against each others and I decided to go back in for another kiss.. might as well get as much as I can because somethings telling me he will deny me the thing I want...OK.. POSITIVE THINKING BELLA.. POSITIVE THINKING...ok I think I got it...

While we were kissing I decided to put my hands in his hair and pull..it felt like the right thing to do.. He groaned into my mouth...oh I loved it when he groaned it was so sexy...After a while of pulling his hair my body decided I had enough of that and wanted more.. so I had no choice but to go for his shirt...

To my surprised he didn't do anything... I messed around with his abs... and even the button of his pants.. but then I realized I wanted to see the top half of him too while I was fucking him so... I pulled on his shirt hoping he would take it off.. Still nothing...Ok..Ill do it myself... I pulled up his shirt and we broke away long enough to grab a quick breath so I could remove his shirt... Once his shirt was removed we went straight back to kissing.. DAMN... he was a lot sexier than I thought...we better be doing this more often... I was already getting wet for him...wait I already was.. but I was sure getting a lot wetter...I still couldn't believe that he was really going to let me do this...hmm.. should I push it further...go for his pants...but I don't want to be rejected...Ugh... well I can atleast try right...Alright lets do it.. Come on Bella I know you can do it.. I know you can.. Ok Bella enough talking to yourself... get going already... So after pep talking myself I finally got the courage to go for the button of his pants.. I unbuttoned it and..wow.. it was like a spring was let loose.. and to think I hadn't done anything yet... After looking up for permission. He realized I was asking but didn't stop to answer me.. Instead he just nodded.. Once he granted permission I pulled his pants down in a hurry...I didn't realized I was still fully clothed... he looked down to see what I was looking at and realized the same thing... Once he realized what I was upset about he went straight for the hem of my shirt and looked me straight in the eyes.. I smiled and nodded.. The second..wait not even the second.. I granted permission he had my shirt off.. and thrown across the room.. While I was still half way clothed all he had on was his boxers... so I decided to mess around with him a little bit.. I went straight for the bulge in his boxer and started sliding my hand up and down his shaft through his boxers.. After so long he couldn't take it anymore.. so he went for my chest and got frustrated that my bra was still on.. he unclipped it in a hurry and started messing with my breast.. Damn that felt good. "Edward" I said only pulling away long enough to take a quick needed breath.. While we were kissing I looked down and back up at Edward.. he knew exactly what I meant when I did that and immediately went for the button of my shorts.. of course I just smiled and he took it as I granted permission.. Oh yeah I sure did.. just get this off of me.. I want to fuck my boyfriend.. oh wait I forgot my HUSBAND... he ain't anyone else's anymore hes mine.. and i'm going to make him fully mine in a few seconds.. as soon as he got my pants down I went straight for the hem of his boxers...he slid his hands down my back and to the hem of my underwear... we slid down eachothers underwear in unison.. Ugh.. he wasn't even inside me yet and I felt like I was going to cum already..

boy lets get this show on the road.. Come on lets get it going.. i'm so ready for this I hope he is..

**EPOV**

Damn.. she was so damn sexy.. wow.. I just cursed two times in one sentence...oh well.. lets get back to what we were doing..

the second we were both fully undressed I pulled away from our kiss... and at first she looked upset until I smiled at her.. and she realized we weren't done yet...

I looked down at her and said "Baby, are you sure you want to do this? I told you I don't want to hurt you but if this is really what you want I cant and wont deny you"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Of Course I do, Edward. Why wouldn't I want this with you?"

True.. it has seemed like forever that I have been wanting this.. why would she feel the same.. "I don't know baby.. But I do know that if you aren't ready we can wait.. Its your call"

She bent up to kiss me. When she pulled away she said "Of course.. now please will you feed me im hungry"

Ouch.. that hurt.. we were about to have sex and she was thinking about food.. well.. she is human.. I guess I cant blame her.. "Ok honey, lets get you something to eat" I said leaning back.

She looked at me like _what the hell are you doing?_ "Bella, honey, didn't you just say you w ere hungry?"

"Well, Yes Edward, I did but I didn't mean in a human food sort of way. I meant that I was hungry for you to be inside me" Oh..hello Edward.. why would she be thinking of food at a time like this..of course you are hungry for her too.. why wouldn't she speak her mind.. she just puts in a different way..

"Oh. I'm sorry baby. I just got confused thats all" I said embarrassed. I swear if I could blush I would definitely be doing so right now.

She looked at my facial expression and started laughing.. "Oh its ok Edward. I should have chosen my words more carefully. I'm sorry."

"Its ok, honey. Now lets get back to what we were doing"

As soon as I said that.. she looked up at me with love in her eyes.. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked down at her one last time for permission.. She gave me a slight nod and that when I slammed into her..I let her adjust to my size before continuing.. when she was done adjusting I started thrusting in and out of her.. after a while I felt like I was going to cum before her.. "Bella, baby, Please cum on my cock.. I want to feel you milk my cock" I said while positioning my mouth at her pulse point... when she was in shock because she realized why I had said this I bit my lip..then without realizing it bit her.. when I bit her.. she came.. It was the greatest experience ever.. so I bit her again.. wow.. while she came.. and milked my cock I could feel myself going over the edge.. as soon as she was done I came and moaned "Bella" before I came completely.. when I was done..I slowly pulled out.. I could see the pain in her face.. She didn't want it to be over as much as I did.. its ok we have all the time in the world.. soon she will be one of us and I will have her for eternity.. I couldn't deny her anything.. even if it meant that she would become a monster.. If she wanted me.. she could have me..

It was then that I realized that we had just had sex without a condom.. I almost panicked.. but then I realized.. oh thats right vampires cant have children.. its impossible.. it has never happened before... ok im safe.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope this was the chapter you have all been waiting for.. I'm really excited to see what you guys will think in a few chapters.. after this I have another surprise for you so don't go anywhere.. Alright well I love you guys.. so please Read and Review... Thanks Again...**


	5. I Got It

******A/N: Hey Guys... you are the greatest... I absolutely love you... well last chapter was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak.. but this is longer.. so I hope you enjoy it more.. Anyways... I checked my email and right after I posted the sneak peak you guys really started adding it as your favorite and subscribing.. but I do have to ask how am I doing? I know you guys probably think its good.. since your adding it to your favorites and all.. but is there anything you would suggest or change... I have to say that this story is still dedicated to ****TheOtherBella****.. she has continued helping me with things such as what I am about to write.. But there is a person I would like to dedicate this chapter to and that is *Drum Roll* ****Jules96****.. she has reviewed and let me know her opinion of the chapters and I really appreciate it.. Thanks again ****TheOtherBella**** and ****Jules96****...well anyways..ill see you guys at the bottom.. so enjoy the chapter.. bye.. for now..**

**3 Always,**

**Jordan :)**

**Team Edward 4 Life!**

**EPOV**

Wow.. that was absolutely amazing...I couldn't believe that I just made love to my love without hurting her.. I never thought it would be possible.. I had always thought that if I had made love to her it would be too hard.. but earlier she looked like it wasn't hard enough.. but I wasn't going to take any chances.. so.. I just went nice and easy after a while..After we both came I slowly pulled out.. she looked like she was in pain.. just as much as I was..

(Present)

"Wow.. Bella. That was absolutely amazing. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" I asked worriedly... I knew she would deny it but I needed her reassurance..just in case I forgot to check something..

"Oh.. Edward.. You could never hurt me during something as pleasurable as that. It was absolutely amazing" Oh. My. God. Is she rubbing off on me..or is it me rubbing off on her.. I think its me rubbing off on her.. I really hope so.. I don't want to sound like a girl.

"Thanks Baby. You don't know how much that means to me. The experience was the same for me. I never thought I would be able to do that without loosing control. I have so much more confidence now. It's just absolutely astounding to me how I was able to do that without hurting you" I really wanted to explain how I felt to her but I wasn't sure how word it so I ended up repeating myself over and over.. well it seemed like it anyways..

"Can we do it again. I'm sort of suffering from separation anxiety already?" she asked out of no where. I mean seriously did she just ask that. I mean. It was a great experience and all but seriously does she think I have that much control? Seriously.

"Baby, I want to give you everything you could have imagined... but right now.. I don't think it would be the best idea considering we just got done. At least wait a few minutes for me to gain control." I said hoping she would ask me in a couple of minutes and I would happily grant her request.

"Oh. Edward. I'm so sorry. I should have never asked. Seriously. We just got done. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked." She said like she had just been rejected after something slipped out.

"Bella, honey, DO NOT be sorry for asking. Actually I am really happy that you asked. It means a lot to me. It tells me that your first time was such a great experience that you can't get enough of it. It really means a lot to me. Its just you have to give me a few minutes to get my control back. That's all I was saying. I'm sorry. I should have been more clear in the way I said things." It was all I could say at the moment. Well All I could say that would make her feel more confident about herself.

"Oh. Edward. I would have never guessed. You really want to do this AGAIN? Seriously." She sounded so confused even though she shouldn't be confused at all. Why wouldn't I want to do it again. It was the best experience of my existence.

"Of Course Bella, Why wouldn't I want to do it again. It was my first time too. In case you forgot. Also It was the BEST experience of my EXISTENCE. Existence Bella. Existence. Why wouldn't I want to do it again. Especially if its with you?" I said hoping to cheer her up.

"Edward..." she said trailing off like she wanted to say something but thought about it again so she waited for me to respond.

"Yes. Bella. What can I do for you?" I asked hoping she would continue on with her question.

"Well, It's just. I guess I'm sort of confused. Are you sure it was the _best experience_ of your _existence_? Are you sure? I mean there has got to be something out there in a centuries worth of time that you enjoyed more than that. Not saying I would enjoy something more than that. But You have lived for over 100 years and you say it was the best experience of your entire existence. Seriously. Please just be honest with me. That's all I want is honesty." She sounded so sure that she really wanted to believe that it was the best experience of my existence but didn't believe it quite yet. I had to do something about that.

"Bella, how could you be so sure that it wasn't the best experience of my existence? All of my best experiences have been after I met you. YOU are the greatest thing that happened to me. Anything to do with you, love, has always been in the top experiences of my existence. Now that we have done this. Nothing can beat it. Well. Except for when you cum in me. That. That right there.. Will always be the best experience of my existence. And trust me I will not want it to stop." I had explained myself so she could understand that she is the best thing that ever happened to me.

She started to cry. I pulled her into my chest and asked her "Bella, love, whats wrong?" God this girl worried me. Was it something I said. Something I did. What? "Is it something I did love?"

I was really anxious to find out what was wrong with her but when she didn't reply at first I thought of a way to brighten up her face.

I leaned in and kissed her. I pulled back to look into her eyes. I saw love and lust. So I continued to kiss her. When I was done kissing her lips I requested entrance. She granted. I sat there and wondered what could be wrong with her while kissing her passionately and battling her tongue with my own. As soon as she needed a breath I pulled away slowly wanting every second of it I could get.

While she caught her breath I started going through the ways to ask her what was wrong in my head. After a while of thinking I just stuck with the original way. "Honey, what was wrong with you? You looked upset earlier?" I asked hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"Oh Edward, don't even go there. I wasn't upset. I was shocked. Dazzled. Everything but conscious." She replied relieved and happy as can be.

If she is happy and she wasn't upset then how come she was shocked? I need to find out. Man I wish I could read her mind at some points. "Ok then If you weren't upset and were shocked. Then what were you shocked about? Now you have me confused."

"Edward, I was shocked because you said that I am the greatest thing that ever happened to you and that the experience with me was the best experience of your existence." She is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Of course it would be the best experience of my existence. "It's absolutely stunning to me that this could be true for a perfect person like you."

It is all true. "Bella, it is all true and actually I am surprised its true for a person like you." she is the perfect person, not me.

"Well, actually Edward yes it was my best experience but I still don't fully believe it was your best experience. You have had 100 years before me that I don't know about. I find it hard to believe." She said just a little bit upset.

Well. What she doesn't know is that all my best experiences have happened while she was in my life. The day that I met her. Yes I almost killed her but the day I met her I knew I loved her and her alone. She sang for me. Now she is mine. All mine. "What you don't know is that all my best experiences have happened while you were in my life. Nothing before you mattered to me. The day I met you I knew I loved you and that there would be more to come. Now your mine. All mine. I love you so much Bella, words can not describe. I knew that I would the second you walked into Biology that first day."

I hoped that that had cheered her up. To my surprise it did. In fact it did so much she attacked me.

**BPOV**

My lips attacked his with all the love and lust I had in my body and once he realized it his attacked mine with the same amount or maybe even more love and lust than I was attacking him with. After a few seconds of attacking him I asked for entrance. When he granted I groaned into his mouth realizing how hard he was breathing. Glad to see i'm not the only one who was having a hard time breathing. We pulled away for a quick breath and started right where we left off.

After a few minutes of kissing I decided we had had enough of that and went for his chest and ass (A/N: Sorry about the language but its what she feels). I squeezed his ass and sucked on his chest while he moaned my name.

"Bella" he said "I need you" he continued "I need to be in you... to feel you on my cock.. to feel you cum on my cock... I need YOU Bella".

What? He was asking me? He has never asked me before. I always was the one asking him. Before I could even think about replying with my own plead he said ?Bella, PLEASE I really need to be in you."

"Wow. Edward are you really serious because I really need you in me" I stated before he could try and cut me off again.

"Yes, Bella, honey. I am serious. I need to be in you, and bad. Just thinking about it I am getting ready to cum."

Wow. Thats great because I need him too. "Well thats great Edward because I need you too."

Ok lets top talking about it and lets get to it already. "Can we get started already?" he asked. I wondered if he could read my mind. No he just must be thinking the same thing. "Yep, I was thinking the same thing" I stated.

As soon as that was said we got down to business.

I grabbed his penis and started thrusting into it with my hand. While I was thrusting his cock I kissed my way down from his lips to his face, shoulders, stomach, and finally to his cock. As I thrust his penis in and out of my mouth I slid my tongue along the bottom of his cock slowly making my way around it. As he maned my name I said "Edward, Edward please, cum in my mouth" and reached for his sack. I squeezed and I kept thrusting his dick into my mouth and squeezing his sack for a while before I got impatient. "Edward, please cum in my mouth." I stated while squeezing his sack. As I squeezed his sack one last time he came into my mouth. I sucked him dry and licked him clean before releasing him with an audible "pop". I looked up to see what his reaction was to what I had just done.

"Wow. Baby, that was awesome" he stated while pulling my hair to bring my face up to his.

He thought it was good. Wow. At least I know I can make him happy. I could make him cum in my mouth. "Better than you know, Edward, better than you know." I said while licking my lips.

He pressed his mouth to mine in passion. As he slid his tongue across my bottom lip I granted entrance and our tongues battled for dominance. After letting our lips linger there for a while he pulled away slowly looking like a part of him was just torn away. "I love you"

"I love you too Edward"

As he pulled away I had saw the hurt in his eyes. I would guess he saw the hurt in my eyes as well. Neither one of us said anything.

"Now Baby, you do understand that you need your rest" He said explaining why he pulled away.

I guess I saw his point. If we wanted to continue our honeymoon like this I would have to get plenty of rest. "Yeah, I guess I see your point".

He looked like he was about to faint because he was so full of shock. "Oh, No. Edward what's wrong?" It didn't make sense. I didn't get why he would be shocked or what he would be shocked about.

"Sorry, Its just that you usually put up a fight when it comes to stuff like this" he said trying to explain himself clearly.

Oh. he was shocked because I said that I would need my rest. It makes sense. Sort of anyways. I do usually try to persuade him otherwise.

"Its just that I realized that if we were going to continue our honeymoon this way that I would need plenty of rest." I said explaining to him why I would agree with him this one time.

He kissed me gently on this lips, and rolled us onto our sides and pulling me into him. Its the only place I want to be. Its the only place I can fall asleep now. And so he started to hum my lullaby. My last second of consciousness he whispered "I love you baby. Always will".

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**EPOV**

I watched My Bella sleep and all through the night she would say something in her sleep. She would say something like "Edward. Please" or "Edward I really need you to be in me." or even something like "Wow. Edward. It was absolutely amazing". Wow. Whatever she was dreaming about must be pretty good. Man. At these times I wish I could dream because that's all I would dream about. Me and My Bella. Its all I would dream about. Nothing more.

After about a hour (so I knew she was asleep) I went downstairs and called my family. I first called Alice and she didn't answer, which was kind of weird because she would have seen me calling in her visions. So next I tried Emmett. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Edward. Whats up? Not getting any action?" He said teasingly. He always found a way to tease my and Bella's relationship.

"Hey Emmett. Well obviously you're not either. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me right now. Would you?" I said trying to pay him back for his unnecessary comment.

"Nope. Not right now anyways. But Man earlier. OMG dude you should have been there. It was awesome." Oh my god Emmett. I do not want to see you and Rose have sex.. I am so glad I cant read his thoughts right now. He is probably replaying it in his head. Wait I am sure that he is.

"Emmett. Seriously I do not want to picture you and Rose having sex. Although little do you know I was there earlier just not with you guys, but with Bella." God. She is awesome. I can't wait for next time. Next time I get to please her. Oh and will she be pleased.

"Say what? Lil Bro. Got some?" Gosh why does he always want to know about this type of stuff. I mean its our personal sex life. Not his.

"Yes. Emmett I did get some. Now do we really have to talk about this?" I knew if Bella was awake she would be glad that I wanted our privacy and probably would have gotten on the phone and said it herself.

"Oh yes lil bro. We do have to talk about this. Now how was it? I mean after all you aren't a virgin anymore. How did it feel?" OMG. He always assumes the worst.

"Emmett. Seriously, it was fine, but you're not the person I would want to talk to about this. Its our sex life not yours." I was going to say my but then I knew Bella would feel better if I said ours so I said ours, even though she couldn't hear me.

"Oh. Okay. I see how it is." He is probably just saying that.

So Emmett. Do you know why Alice isn't answering her phone? I tried calling her and she didn't answer" I was kind of curious because Alice never misses a call. Never.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that lil bro? It might be too sensitive for ya." Oh. Ok. Why didn't I think of that? Thats right because usually I hear the thoughts and shed away from it. But I can't hear their thoughts because I'm thousands of miles away.

"Oh. No thanks. I'm just not used to not hearing the thoughts to know whats going on." I said trying to defend myself without seeming noisy.

"Oh Thanks lil bro. Can't you give anyone some privacy? I mean now that you aren't here we don't have to worry about our loved ones finding out our thoughts that were supposed to be a surprise just so you could make a conversation. No offense" he said referring to the gift that he was going to get Rose for their anniversary.

"Sorry. You know how your voices are just as loud as your normal ones. Sometimes I think you're saying it out loud." Defending myself did no good. He obviously saw me as noisy.

"Actually lil bro. I don't know how our voices are just as loud as our normal ones. I'm not the one with the mind-reading power. I don't have any power remember?" Oops. I clearly just offended my brother without realizing it.

"Sorry Em. I didn't think about what I was saying but you remember when I was answering your thoughts instead of your words when I first found out I had the power."

"No lil bro I don't. You just happened to answer mine the most." I did happen to answer his thoughts more than his words maybe I should try to differentiate his voices more.

"Sorry Em. Its not like I did it on purpose. I'll try harder I promise." I said trying to end that conversation.

"Its alright and don't worry about it. At least I will be able to surprise Rose tomorrow." He teased me because he knew I couldn't read his thoughts from thousands of miles away.

"Well. Bella should be waking up soon so Ill talk to you later ok?" I said in a hurry to see My Bella.

"Edward its only 7:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, but she wakes up a lot earlier than most." I said defending my baby. I loved her too much to even let him nag on her sleeping schedule.

"EDWARD!" Oh Shit. She woke up before I got up there. Damn it.

"Emmett seriously. Did you not just hear her call my name? Shes up. Ill talk to you later ok?"

"Alright. Go get your baby lil bro." He said as he hung up.

I shut my phone running up the stairs. "Bella, baby. I'm right here" I said running into the room at vampire speed. I sat down next to her and she leaned into me.

"Its alright Edward. What were you doing? I kept hearing you talking while I was asleep. Sometimes defending our privacy or something like that" She said clearly confused.

"Oh baby. I just tried to call Alice and she didn't answer so I called Emmett to see if she was ok and he started talk about his and Rose's sex life. Then tried to switch it over to our sex life. I knew you wouldn't want that so I told him that I had to go because you were going to wake up and he was saying that it was too early and that I was over exaggerating and then I heard you scream my name and hung up." I said telling her everything.

"Oh its okay. I was just wondering what you were doing. You didn't have to go into details."

My was she perfect. "Bella, you're perfect and why wouldn't I want to tell you everything because you are my everything."

It is true. She is my everything. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing. "Awww. Thats sweet."

I guess it's sweet but it's the truth. "It's the truth though." She is my everything.

"Well thanks Edward but I think we both know I can't be your everything. You did live for one hundred years before me." she says that but does she believe it as much as she says it? I hope not.

"Bella, honey, as much as I have had one hundred years without you it makes you more my everything than anything else. I have never saw anyone, or anything interesting or even worth my time. You on the other hand are very much worth my time. Worth my life." I told her that way she would realize if she hasn't already that she is my life, my everything.

"Edward, Thanks. It means a lot to me that you say that because you are what I live for now. The reason I am in this world today. Thank you and don't forget I love you."

"Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me. I waited one hundred years for you and you are finally here and mine. I love you with all my heart and always will." At first I didn't expect her to say that I am the reason she is in this world today but as I look at it from my point of view she is the reason I am in this world today so I figure it might be the same for her. I love her so much its almost horrifying. "Baby, I love you."

She looked as if she was wondering why I kept saying it. "Bella, I love you forever and for always. Nothing can change that and I want you to understand that. Baby. Nothing. Absolutely Nothing can change the way I feel for you. I love you." I told her that way she would feel more confident that she did in fact become my entire existence when she came into my existence.

"Thank you Edward. You don't know how much that means to me. Its the world to me just to hear you say that. Thank you." As she said this she leaned in for a kiss. "Edward, I love you." she said as she pulled away.

"Really, Bella. Its no problem. Although if you were someone else it would be but since its you there really is no problem with me loving you forever and for always."

"Thanks. Now that we understand each other can we celebrate with a kiss?" She asked with something more on her mind than a couple of kisses.

Even though I knew there was more on her mind than just a couple of kisses I threw myself at her with all the passion in my body. If this didn't show her that she is my everything I don't know what would show her. Although I am pretty sure it will show her that she is my everything. As I kissed her I was wondering is she trying to show me the same thing? I wouldn't know why she would be trying to show me the same thing but whatever would make her think that I would sure be sure to convince it otherwise. I would show her that I do believe that I am her everything and that she is mine. As this kiss was coming to a close I decided I didn't want it to end so soon so a nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She responded with a moan and battling my tongue with her own. Apparently she decided we had enough of kissing and started to trail kisses down from my face to my neck, chest, and stomach. Once she reached my stomach she lingered there for a while before moving down to my hips. She hooked her fingers in the front of my boxers and looked up at me requesting that she would be able to take them off. I looked down at her and smiled. Wow. She is not going to give me another episode of last night. Last night was fun but today was my chance to please her and please her I will do. Once I had granted her permission she pulled them down so quick you would have wondered if she was human but human she was. "Bella, baby, you pleased me last night may I please you this morning? It would be my honor".I looked up at her requesting an answer. All she did was look at me as if I was asking her to commit a murder or something. She had so much shock on her face I didn't know what to do. "Bella, baby please I want to please you for once last night you pleased me and I want to repay you for what you did. I loved it Bella and I want it again but what I want even more right now is to please you." She shook her head as to shake away the shock and nodded yes. I guess she was speechless at my request. Well. I'll make her speechless. I'll give her the reason to be speechless. Just give me a few minutes.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me a while to update.. I wanted it to be longer and better than the rest of my chapters.. My Birthday is on Tuesday and my goal was to have this chapter a lot longer by then.. and well.. I don't want to hold out on you guys for a little while so.. I figured I would give you another sneak peak.. although since I am doing a sneak peak please remember when I post another chapter 5 (yes a third) to read it because it will be the whole thing.. oh and that should be up by tuesday June 30th. If you have any questions/comments you can either R&R or PM me.. so anyways.. Ill Talk To You Guys Later...Bye.. For Now..**

**3 Always,**

**Jordan :)**

**Team Edward 4 Life!**


End file.
